Gods and Demigods: the Sword of Ares
by Ryan Ford
Summary: Ares' sword is stolen. Lewis Parker is the one chosen to find it but there is one problem. His last quest didn't go so well and no one thinks he can do it. special guest star appearance from Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Clarisse La Rue and others.
1. Chapter 1 Another Chance At Failure

Lewis Parker (Son of Apollo)

Macy Ross (Daughter of Poseidon)

Malcolm (Son of Athena)

Sarah Beauregard (daughter of Aphrodite)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Oracle)

Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon)

Annabeth Chase (Daughter of Athena)

Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares)

Conner Stoll (Son of Hermes)

Travis Stoll (Son of Hermes)

Chiron

Dionysus (Mr. D)

Ares

Chapter One: Another Chance At Failure

The dark figure moved through the trees, I couldn't make the figure out but something told me that this was no ordinary person, I could feel the knowledge and the evil in the air around.

The figure stopped a few feet from where I was hiding.

"I know you're there, son of Apollo, I can feel your presents," the figure said in a deep strong voice that could only be described as evil.

"I just want to talk; no one will hurt you," he promised.

I lay there quietly, I didn't know if I could trust this person, he seemed a little shady to me. The figure stepped closer to my hiding spot and I could hear his steady breathing. "You have something I want and I have something you want, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement." He offered coming even closer.

If I didn't move I was sure he would find me, but he was way too close and if I dared even to breath he might hear me, but that was a chance I had to take, so I emerged from my hiding place and took off running, I could hear his foot steps behind me. "You can't out run me foolish boy" he yelled behind me.

I picked up the pace but something unexpected happened, my legs started to feel like jelly and my feet felt like lead, I seemed to be going in slow motion, I started to feel tired and my legs buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground, I could hear his evil laughter behind me. "You were foolish to not take my offer, and now you will die a fool."

I woke up in a cold sweat, it was morning and the birds were chirping outside. I stumbled out of bed, I was still a little weak and my feet felt like concrete, just like in the dream, or maybe they were just asleep still, I couldn't decide which.

I pulled myself to my feet and limped outside of the cabin, like all half-bloods I lived at Camp Half-blood a special place where all of the sons and daughters of the Greek gods could stay and be safe from monsters and anything else that might want to harm them.

All the others must have still been asleep because I seemed to be the only one up, well besides a dozen Dryads, who where running around doing something like they always did every morning before most of the campers got up, I once asked one of them what they where doing, and she told me that it was something important, so I decided that since she wouldn't tell me exactly what they where doing it was either a surprise for some lucky camper or Satyr, or it was just something that wouldn't have been important to me and the Dryad knew it.

I walked over to the Arena, to practice sword fighting and hope that I could clear my mind of the dream.

When I arrived I saw that I wasn't the only one with the idea, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and one of the most well known half-bloods here at the camp, busily engaging one of the dummies set up for practice, I had heard stories on how he'd defeated Kronos and his plan to take over Olympus.

He saw me and nodded, "Bad dream?" he asked hacking away with his sword Riptide.

I nodded "Yeah, you have one too?"

"Yep! Have them every night."

"I don't usually but I have been a lot lately," I told him although he probably didn't really care.

He smiled "I know how you feel, when I first came to camp I was having bad dreams constantly."

I pulled out my boomerang that I kept tuck in my belt at all times, it was a magic boomerang, all you had to do was throw it and it came back to you as my sword SilverDawn My father Apollo gave it to me when I first came to camp.

I threw it and asked, "And you still have them?"

He nodded "All Half-bloods do."

My boomerang came back to me as a sword and I caught it and whacked the nearest dummy.

Percy smiled. "That's some sword you got there."

I grinned. "Thanks, yours isn't bad either."

He smiled, then slapped me on the back, "I have to run, but keep up the good work Lewis, you'll make a great Hero someday."

I smiled, "You mean minus the fact that I totally botched the only quest I was assigned to?"

"Oh, don't worry, that was only your first quest and I bet everyone's forgot about that," Percy reassured me.

I shook my head "No they haven't I still hear them talking about it behind my back."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "One day you'll get a quest that will save the world and you will exceed and everyone will be in your debt and they will forget all about your first quest, I guarantee it."

I smiled "Thanks Percy, you're a good friend."

He smiled and nodded, then took off in the direction of the cabins, no doubt to go see is girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

I swung at the dummies for a bit longer, then I noticed that everyone was up and heading to the Mess hall to eat breakfast.

I threw my sword and it came back to me as a boomerang again, I tucked it into my belt and followed everyone else to the Mess hall. When I reached the mess hall I got some food and then like everyone else did I scooped some of it into the fire, for the gods, it always amazed me how good it smelt after putting it in the fire, today it smelt like brownies, cakes, Ice cream, pizza and hamburgers, I could almost live on that smell.

I sat down at the Apollo table beside my half-brother Will Solace, Will was known as the best healer in all the camp.

I smiled at him and asked, "Ready for another big day at camp?" He nodded, and then resumed his conversation with Edger Sanchez, another one of my half-brothers.

Chiron shouted from his table. "Quiet down campers, as you can see we have a special guest," he nodded toward a man that I hadn't seen before. He was muscular and had cruel and brutal face that had like a thousand scars and he had an oily black crew cut, I could tell the guy had huge ego just by looking at him, I was almost certain that I had never seen him before but he still looked strangely familiar.

A cheer want up from the Ares table and Clarisse la Rue yelled, "You're the man, dad!"

Oh that explains why he looked familiar, he was Ares, the god of war, and the father of Clarisse and the rest of the kids walking around with big heads.

"Quiet down it's not like he's Zeus or anything," Mr. D told them.

Ares glared daggers at him, "You're one to talk Dionysus," he said in a deep stern voice. "You're one of the least important gods out of us Olympians."

Mr. D glared back at him and was about to give a retort when Chiron intervened, "Can we just get down to business?"

"Yes of course," Ares answered still stabbing Dionysus with his glare, he cleared his throat and said, "Someone stole my sword and I want it back."

He paused long enough for the campers to think that he was saying he believed one of them had taken it and they started yelling at each other, Conner Stoll, son of Hermes was arguing with Clarisse on whether he and Travis had taken it as some lame practical joke, she called him a lying thief and he called her a kiss up bully.

Chiron blew his horn and everyone quieted down.

"Lord Ares is not say that any of you have taken it, so there is no need for this nonsense" he turned to Ares who was clearly amused at what he had started.

"Right, I don't think any of you girls would be dumb enough to steal from me."

"I don't know about that," Clarisse said glaring at Conner, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Quiet both of you and let Lord Ares continue," Chiron told them both.

Clarisse clammed up and Conner put his tongue back in his head, after that Ares continued, "Anyways some one has stolen my sword and I want one of you punk kids to get it back."

"Clarisse smiled "I'll do it Father, who ever touched your sword-I'll teach them to steal from the god of war," she said balling up her fists.

"Ares smiled at her. "Your bravery is commendable, but I have a special task in mind for you, so lets let one of the girls handle this one."

She smiled and started whispering to her siblings, no doubt bragging about her father have a special task in mind for her.

While this was going on I noticed Chiron was deep in thought, probably thinking about who to send. He whispered something to Ares, and then rolled around the table in his wheel chair, clearing his throat he said, "Campers, I have someone in mind for the quest, so you can finish your meal, and then all of you can go to your ancient Greek Lessons except the following," he grabbed a notebook from the table and then called out the lucky winners who got to skip Greek lessons. "Clarisse la Rue, Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Macy Ross, Malcolm, Sarah Beauregard and Lewis Parker," he paused then said, "After the nine of you have finish come down to the Big House for a meeting."

I wasn't sure whether I should be scared or excited, I hadn't been called to a meeting since I blew my first and only quest, I figured it was because Chiron was too afraid that I would mess something up during the meeting.

We all finished our food and then most of the kids headed off to Greek lessons, I walked down to the Big house with Percy and Annabeth, well I was actually behind them, they were whispering about something probably trying to figure out whom Chiron had in mind for the quest.

They looked back at me a couple times which made me feel uncomfortable, with anyone else I would have assumed that they where saying something like _it's defiantly not him he would probably mess it up again_, but with Percy and Annabeth I could always count on them not saying bad things about me.

we reached the big house which looked like an old farm house, and we stepped inside, the air-conditioner felt good after being in the hot mucky air outside, the hunters of Artemis were here yesterday and Thalia daughter of Zeus thought it would be funny to make it rain, which made it nice and humid today.

when Chiron saw us walk in he smiled, "please sit down" he said gesturing to the table chairs.

I sat down between Annabeth and Conner Stoll, which I didn't like so much because Conner always liked to pinch people he sat beside and Annabeth always made me nervous, I don't know what it is about her but she always made me wish I could hid under a rock, but I turned my attention to Chiron and tried not to think about who I was sitting beside.

Ares was sitting between Chiron and Mr. D, he looked like he wanted to hit something(Probably Dionysus).

Chiron cleared his throat, "I have an idea of who should go on this quest and of course he or she will have to pick partners," He looked at Ares and said, "But Lord Zeus has a different quest he wants done too." Chiron nodded at Ares for him to continue, Ares grinned meaningfully at us and cracked his knuckles. "The big guy needs a couple of you brats to do a not so important quest than mine, but he still wants it done." From outside came a clap of thunder and Ares looked up and said, "Keep you breeches on," then he lowered his gaze to us. "Anyways, I want Clarisse to head up that quest."

Clarisse grinned and then gave Conner a loser sign, which he answered with another stick out the old tongue reply.

"So, which of these ladies do you want to go with you?" Ares asked nodded to the rest of us.

Clarisse was about to answer when Chiron spoke first. "I think Conner and Travis should go with her."

"What! No way!" Clarisse and Conner cried at the same time.

Ares began to protest with them but something must have changed his mind instead he said, "I think that's a good idea." Although I could tell he was in pain while he said it.

"But Father..." Clarisse began, Ares interupted her. "Its either those two," he said throwing his finger at Conner and Travis. "Or no Quest at all, and I'll give it to Lewis over here"

I was stunned when he said that and Clarisse must have been too because she was just staring at her father, which didn't last long and she and everyone else except Chiron, Percy and Annabeth started laughing.

"Yeah that's a good one," Clarisse said holding her side. "He would probably just faint at the first site of danger again."

I was about to crawl under the table when Chiron yelled for everyone to be quiet. "You're laughing now but when Lewis finds Ares sword you won't be."

I stared at him. "Do-do...you mean?" I stuttered not sure if I had heard him correctly or not.

"Yes that's right you are the one I have in mind for the Ares quest" He answered. "If your willing to take it?"

I looked around at everyone, most of them were looking between me and Chiron like they couldn't believe what he was asking me, Mr. D was swatting at a fly and looking very bored, Percy was grinning at me and nodding as if to say "take the quest you'll do great', Annabeth was smiling and pretty much saying the same as Percy, Malcolm son of Athena and Annabeth's half-brother, was nodding as if to say "Take it, take it, take it!"

I turned back to Chiron and nodded.

"Alright Lewis!" Percy said grinning "You'll do great I know you will"

I smiled. "Thanks"

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Whom would you like to go with you?"

I looked around at the others then answered "I don't know; who do you think should go with me?"

He smiled then answered, "Malcolm and..." before he could get the rest out Malcolm jumped up and said, "Yes!" I laughed, I was glad he said Malcolm, he was a nice guy and the only reason he ever laughed at me was because everyone else did.

Chiron chuckled then continued, "I also think Macy Ross and Sarah Beauregard should go with you"

I looked over at Macy and Sarah I hadn't really paid much attention to them before, they were both fairly new, although Sarah's sister Silena was well known for saving the day in the battle against Kronos, so Sarah ended up fitting right in with everyone else, Sarah was the daughter of Aphrodite and was also known for being one of the most beautiful girls at the camp.

Macy was a daughter of Poseidon and Percy's half-sister she looked a lot like Percy except more girl like of course. She caught me looking at her and acted like she didn't know whether to glare at me or smile, no doubt she had heard the story about me recent failure.

Chiron smiled pleased that this mess was cleared up, "Both of you guys will take off tomorrow morning so that gives you all day today to get prepared for the quests, you may go and help the others make lunch preparations."

We got up and headed for the door, Annabeth smiled at me and said, "Good luck Lewis, you'll need it, its very rough and dangerous out there." I smiled "Thanks" I said remembering how right she was about the dangers outside Camp Half-Blood.

"And you won't mess up I'm sure of it," she added. "Just remember that you have others to help you," she pointed to the others assigned to go on quest with me. "I won't" I promised her, she smiled and then caught up with Percy who was almost to the Mess hall already, apparently he was hungry.

I followed everyone else out of the Big House and to the mess hall, hoping that Annabeth was right and I wouldn't fail at this quest like I did last time.


	2. Chapter 2:A Trip To Almost Certain Death

Chapter Two: A Trip To Almost Certain Death

After lunch I started to follow everyone to Archery lessons but Chiron stopped me, he was in his true Centaur form, which no matter how many times I've seen him in his true form I still have a hard time getting use to it.

"Lewis" he said taking me aside "Its time you take a little trip to the Oracle"

I groaned, I could never understand what she said it was always a bunch of mumble jumble.

Chiron smiled "I don't want to hear any complaining, Now off with you"

I obeyed and took off down a path throw the woods, the Oracle use to be in the big house attic, but after the war against Kronos they moved her into a cave in the woods I had been there once and it was actually a pretty neat place and was very homey.

I reached the cave and walked in, "Hello?" I called.

"Hey Lewis" Rachel Elizabeth dare said poking her head around a painting isle, Rachel was the Oracle or what I was told was that the Oracle's spirit talked through her, "You haven't been here in a while is there something I can I help you with? Or did you just want to talk?"

"I'm here for my quest" I answered

Rachel pouted "Oh so your here to see the Oracle, not me"

"Sorry to disappoint you" I told her feeling a little sorry for her, Rachel came out and watched us in our lessons and in our activates but the only person that really talked to her was Percy Jackson, the rest of us where just a little leery of her.

She sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then she said in what could be described as a spooky voice.

"Ye shall travel west to find what you seek,

In the lair a lost voice shall forever more speak,

You must make a choice that could save or kill one so dear,

and the only way to succeed is to believe in what you fear"

after she was done she opened her eyes and then smiled "I hope that helps"

I scratched my head it wasn't the clearest thing in the world, but I nodded anyway and said "Thanks Rachel, maybe when I get back from the quest I can come back here just to talk and stuff"

she smiled "That would be great, I could show you my paintings"

"Sounds good I said backing out of the cave.

"See you than!" she called after me.

I walked back down the path and thought of what the Oracle had said, I couldn't understand most of it but I got the feeling my quest wasn't going to be pleasant.

Chiron was waiting just outside the woods and when he saw me he trotted over and asked "What did the Oracle tell you Lewis?"

After I told him he stroke his beard "Sounds like LA" he said after thinking.

"The Underworld" I said thoughtfully.

"Precisely" Chiron said nodding "I wish you the best of luck, the underworld is a brutal place and Lord Hades is one to be feared"

'Thanks for the heads up" I said though my mind wandered to the line of the prophesy that I feared most, Hades didn't scare me half as bad as this did. "Chiron?" I said thinking he might know the answer to the line.

"Hmm...?" he said looking up at me, he had been stroking his beard deep in thought "What is it Lewis?"

"What do you think the line you must make a choice that could save or kill one so dear mean?"

He thought about that for a while then put his hand on my shoulder "I think you know what it means, but I firmly believe that you will make the right choice"

"But what if I don't? What if I mess up again? and this time I get someone killed?"

he sighed "Lewis you're a lot like a satyr I know he, like you didn't have enough faith in himself after he failed."

"Yeah? what happened to him?" I asked now curious.

"He became a great hero, He helped Percy Jackson on his quest to stop Kronos"

I thought about that for a minute then realized who he was talking about

"Wait a minute you mean Grover Underwood?" I asked shocked.

he nodded "Yes"

"But I can't imagine Grover messing up."

Grover was the Satyr who brought me to camp and I got to know him pretty well, and I couldn't believe that Grover could ever mess up.

"He did and now he's a great hero and just about everyone as forgotten all about him blowing his first assignment" he told me smiling. "and like him I know you will not fail and I know that you will make all the right choices and become a well known hero"

"I hope your right" I said looking down at the ground, I couldn't live with myself if I made the wrong choice and got one of my friends killed.

"Of course I am" Chiron said grinning at me "Now put aside all your troubles and go get ready for the biggest day of your live"

I gave him half hearted grin and started toward the cabins.

"You are excused from all your activates" Chiron called after me.

I thanked him then head off to Apollo cabin.

When I reached the cabin I found Malcolm sitting just outside. on a lawn chair, when he saw me he grinned "Hey! Lewis you ready for the Trip of almost certain death?"

"You put it so mildly" I said sarcastically.

He stood up and said "the tone of your voice and the look on your face tell me, you've been to the Oracle."

I nodded, "What did she say?, tell me, tell me" He demanded hoping closer to me.

I quoted the prophesy to him and his face fell, "Well no wonder your all down in the dumps" he said "You've got a lot on your plate" he paused as he thought is over "Do you think I'm the person you have to, make a choice that could kill or save me?"

I was about to answer when he said "Naa , I wouldn't be, it says one so dear, that means its probably a girl"

I blushed and hit him over the head "Shut up!, there's no possible way it could be like that, there's no girl that I feel that way about"

"Not yet there isn't" He said in a teasing tone.

I slapped him again then went inside to pack, he followed me and asked

"You scared Lewis?"

"A little" I admitted "I'm mainly afraid that I'll get one of you guys killed"

"Hey, just remember with great victory comes great sacrifice" Malcolm told me "Who knows you might need to sacrifice this dear one to save the rest of the world, and that makes you more of a hero then, being a big macho man and saving everyone's life."

"Yeah maybe so but I would feel better about myself if I was like that" I said quietly.

Malcolm sat down on my bed then said "Of course you would, don't you think Percy Jackson still feels terrible for not being able to save Charles Beckendorf or Bianca di Angelo?"

I nodded "Yeah he probably does"

"But he's a great hero and everybody respects him" Malcolm told me.

"You know what Malcolm?" I said after thinking about what he said.

"What?" he asked,.

"You're a lot taller then you look."

"Thanks!" he said smiling.

I finished packing and then tucked my boomerang into my belt and asked

"You all packed Malcolm?"

He grinned "Yep!, I packed a soon as I found out I was going on this quest"

"Well aren't you just an eager beaver" I said putting my bag at the foot of my bed.

He grinned "This is my first quest, of course I'm excited"

I nodded remembering how I felt when I learned I was going on my first quest. "Yep!, I know how you feel man" I told him smiling.

I looked at my watch and realized it was about time everyone to go to the Forge to make weapons. "you want to go make a weapon for the quest?" I asked Malcolm.

He looked down at his dagger strapped to his side and said "Yeah I guess I could use another dagger, this once kind of getting old"

"Alright then lets go" I said heading out the door and to the forge.

When we arrived there everyone else was already there and Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus was busily running around helping everyone that need it.

I saw Percy and Annabeth working on a spear together, it looked like Annabeth was doing most of the work though.

Me and Malcolm found an empty table and Malcolm started working away at making a new dagger for himself, most of the kids just put there creations in the Armory, because they already had enough weapons of there own.

I started doodling with a hunk of metal not really sure what I was doing.

Jake Mason came over and asked "What the heck are you trying to make?"

"Um I'm not sure" I answered truthfully.

he laughed and said "I don't think making weapons is your talent"

I sighed "Your probably right"

He laughed again then started to help me.

While he was he said "Your heads not really into this is it?"

I shook my head "No its not"

"Thanking about your quest?" He asked.

I nodded and put the hammer aside even though I hadn't even used it.

Jake put his hammer aside too and said "You afraid of failing again?"

I nodded thinking that I must of been an open book because everyone was guessing what I was thinking.

"Well don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine, but right now the only thing that matters is that your not hung for your bad attempted at making a weapon"

I laughed and said "I wouldn't want that to happen"

"No you wouldn't he agreed. "Now grab your hammer and lets get to work!"

I obeyed and grabbed the hammer and pretty much acted like I was doing something but really I let Jake do all the work.

After we where done we had a perfect shaped bronze sword.

Jake patted me on the back and went off to help someone else.

I looked over at Malcolm who had just finished his Dagger.

"Nice" I said "great job on the dagger!"

he smiled and looked at the sword in my hands "You didn't do so bad yourself" he complemented running his fingers across the blade.

I grinned "Yep!, I guess I found my talent" he looked at me then narrowed his eyes "You didn't make it did you?"

I chuckled "You caught me, Jake did most of the work.

"As I thought" he said laughing.

After everyone was done making weapons I took my sword and put it in the armory, Malcolm took off to go find Annabeth and show her what he made, apparently him and Annabeth where closer then I thought, I wasn't close to any of My brothers or sisters, they all acted like they didn't believe I was a son of Apollo like they where.

At the Armory I ran into Sarah Beauregard and Macy Ross,. they both started grilling me right away and asking me what the Oracle had told me.

I quoted the prophesy for what seemed like the thousandth time.

After I was done they both scratched there heads at the same time which looked funny and then Sarah asked "So who's dear to you?"

I groaned "Why do you all keep asking me that?"

"Well it could be important to know" Macy said giving me a teasing grin.

I sighed and thought about it "They only person I can think of that is dear to me is my Mother"

"Oh" Sarah said looking disappointed, apparently she was looking for something to gossip about.

"Well where's your mother at?" Macy asked.

"She's in downtown New York" I answered her.

"Well maybe you should call her and make sure she's okay" she suggested.

"I would but the phones down, remember Conner and Travis broke it while pulling a prank on Chiron"

Sarah laughed "Yeah they never saw that kick coming!"

Macy laughed too then handed me a cell phone "Here use this"

I stared at it "Half-bloods aren't suppose to have cell phones remember? Monsters can track us down if we use one" I told her shocked that she would have one.

"Its not going to hurt you if your at camp" Macy told me "They already know were here and they can't come in, unless they're invited"

I nodded "I didn't think of that" I said taking the phone from her and dialing my mothers number, Macy gave me a smug look "That's what girls are for"

I ignored her and waited for my mom to pick up the phone, she picked up on the third ring "Hello?" she said.

"Mom" I said "Where are you?"

"Lewis?, its so good to hear your voice, have you been eating your vegetables?"

"Mom!" I said "Of course I have", Macy grinned at me figuring out what mom had asked me. "Mommy making sure her little boy is being good?" she asked. "Shut up!" I told her then back at mom I said "Mom are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay Lewis, don't be such a nag."

"I'm not being a nag, I was just making sure you weren't in any sort of trouble"

"Of course I'm not, why is there something wrong?" she asked.

I told her everything then after I was done she said "Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine, there hasn't been any Monster or god around here since you left"

I sighed with relieve "That's good to hear mom, I have to go but take care of yourself"

"I always do honey" she said, I could hear the smile in her voice, "Be careful on your quest and don't mess up this time!" she told me.

"I'll try not to mom."

After a few more I'll be fines and a thousand good byes, mom hung up and I gave the phone back to Macy.

"Thanks!" I said "She's fine" I looked down at the ground still worried that something might happen to her.

"Cheer up!" Macy told me "Its sound like she'll be fine, it must be someone else you care about"

I shook me head "I don't know anyone else it could possible be"

"Do you care about you friends?" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course" I answered frowning.

"Okay then maybe its one of us"

I looked up at her and smiled, realizing what she was saying.

"Well enough with all this show of emotions" Macy said "I'm going to take a hot bath, who knows when I'll get the chance to again."

I nodded "probably a good Idea."

she smiled and then we said our goodbyes then Sarah and her took of in the direction of the cabins.

I walked around the camp thinking of the quest and of my mom, I hoped Sarah was right and it wasn't her, I couldn't bare it if she got involved again, last time she nearly got killed, that's one of the reasons I had to leave home and go to camp, it was just too dangerous for me to be with her, of course it was probably that way for all half-blood's mortal parents, I sometimes wished that our parents could live with us here at the camp, it would make life a whole lot easier.

I walked around in till curfew and then headed of to my cabin.

I arrived just in time to hear Will Solace yell "Lights out!"

I quickly crawled into bed before Edger Sanchez turned off the lights.

even after the lights where turned off there was still a lot of talking going on. I lay there and listened to Will and Edger talking about the volleyball game, but my mind wondered to something Malcolm had asked me "Ready to go on the trip to almost certain death?" he had asked.

was it really a death trip? would we all die? I asked myself.

I closed my eyes, "I will not fail, I will not fail" I whispered to myself over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bus Ride Of Doom

Chapter Three: The Bus ride of Doom

I woke up the next morning to find a note sitting on my chest, I picked it up and read it.

Dear Louie Peterson

You are going on a quest today staff at camp Half-blood and I want to wish you luck, even though you'll probably blow it again we still want you to know we are supporting you and hoping you don't let us down.

Mr. D (Camp director)

I put it aside and rolled my eyes Mr. D was good at making people feel better and I was glad he had so much faith in me.

I grabbed my backpack and SilverDawn and headed to the Mess hall.

When I arrived, I got in line behind Malcolm, when he saw me he grinned

"Ready for the biggest day of you life?"

"Yeah, you know I am ready" I told him suddenly feeling excited and confident.

He grinned "That's the spirit!"

When it was our turn to serve ourselves, I heaped my plate with bacon, pancakes, and sausages. Who knew when I would be able to get a hardy meal on our journey.

After we put a little food in the fire for the gods Malcolm headed off to the Athena Table and I sat down at the Apollo table, I began to eat slowly wanting to spend as much time in the mess hall that I wouldn't be seeing again for a long time.

I was just working on my third pancake when I heard the last voice on earth I expected to speak to me say, "Hey! Lewis I just want to wish you good luck." I turned around to face Zoe Montez, daughter of Athena, Zoe had been with me on my first quest and when I messed up she cleaned up after me and got all the praise and glory and she hadn't spoke to me ever since she came back from our quest, although she did give me quite a lot of smug looks.

"Thanks," I said. "That means a lot coming from you."

She smiled and pushed her long chocolate brown hair out of her face. "I owe you that much after being a jerk to you for so long."

"Yeah you do."

she smiled and started back to the Athena table.

"Hey wait a minute" I said suddenly having an idea.

"What?" she asked turning around quicker then I thought she would.

"When I get back do you want to hang out a little bit?"

Zoe smiled "I would love to!"

"Great!" I said smiling I was glad that I could have a chance to become friends with an enemy, now I just had to try it out with Clarisse.

Zoe went back to her table and then I ate the rest of my food a little faster feeling a little more excited about the quest.

I met Malcolm at the door of the mess hall when I was done and we trudged outside where Macy, Sarah and Chiron where waiting.

When Chiron saw me he smiled "I just came here to wish you all good luck again" he said, then he handed Malcolm a bag and said "Here this is full of food and stuff, for you on the trip."

Malcolm grinned, "Thanks!" he said opening it up to see what was inside.

Chiron smiled at him then turned to me, "Hold out your hand" he told me, I obeyed and he dropped a couple of safety pins in my palm, "Safety pins?" I asked confused, what were a couple of safety pins suppose to do?

"They're from your father, he told me to give them to you when you went on another quest, he said they might help you."

"Thanks but what am I suppose to do with them?" I asked.

"Throw them in the air and see for yourself" he answered.

"Okay" I said thinking that this was weird, although I did have a boomerang that turns into a sword when you throw.

I tossed the two safety pins in the air and watched as in mid air one safety pin turned into a bow and the other into a quiver of arrows, I caught them and grinned "Wow, that's amazing!"

Malcolm dropped the bag Chiron had given him and stared at the objects in my hands.

"You want to trade?" he asked gawking at them.

I shook my head "No way man, these are awesome!"

He pouted and then pick the bag back up.

"Thanks Chiron" I said throwing the weapons in the air, they changed back into safety pins and I tucked them into my pocket.

He nodded "No problem."

Chiron patted us all on the back and wished us good luck again and then trotted of to the Ancient Greek lessons, which where now starting.

and then we all looked around at the camp one last time not knowing the next time we would see it again.

At the top of the hill laid Peleus the guardian dragon of the camp he was curled around Thalia's tree sound asleep.

"Is he alive?" Malcolm ask looking at the sleeping dragon.

"Of course his alive!" Macy answered "He's just asleep."

Even though he was asleep none of us wanted to go near him so we made a large circle around him and then headed off to the bus station.

The bus station was alright I guess, I would rather have gone by plane to LA but Macy being the son of Poseidon didn't dare go up in a plane, because Zeus might strike her down and that's not what we wanted.

Sarah bought 4 tickets and handed us each one.

"The bus leaves in thirty minutes" she told us.

Malcolm grinned "That means we have thirty minutes to kick around"

"Well we can't go too far, thirty minutes comes by pretty fast" Macy told him.

He acted like he was disappointed but I could tell there was no way to dampen his spirits right now.

While the others started to wonder if they should take the time to site see

or not, my eyes scanned the bus station, there weren't too may people about but there were enough to maybe fill a bus, Malcolm ask all of us if we had ever been to the Grand Canyon and I was about to answer when I spotted an old lady just standing there staring at us, I nudge Macy, "What Lewis?" she asked turning to look at me.

"That old lady over there is watching" I told her.

"So old lady's always watch kids" Malcolm said "she's probably just making sure we behave"

I shook my head "I thinks more then that, its the way she's looking at us, as if we were something to eat."

Macy nodded "I'd have to agree with Lewis, she is looking at us weird."

"Well the bus is leaving in ten minutes so lets just board and hope she doesn't follow us" Sarah said already heading for the bus.

we went through customs and then boarded the bus, I looked back and there was no sign of the old women, I gave Macy Thumbs up sign and she sighed with relieve.

"I don't who she was but that was a close call" she said sitting down in her seat. I sat down beside her.

"Yeah it was!, I don't know if she was dangerous or not but I didn't like the way she was looking at us."

Macy nodded "Me either."

The bus started down the road and we rode in silence, well me and Macy did I could hear Malcolm telling Sarah about the time he disarmed Percy Jackson during sword practice last week.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew we were stopping.

I yawned and sat up, Macy was fast asleep against my arm so I tried not to move too much, in fear I'd wake her up.

The bus had stopped to let a few more people on, I looked outside at the bus station, there was a sign that read Pittsburgh gray hound station, seeing that this wasn't our stop I was about to go back to sleep when I saw the same old lady that had been staring at us back in Manhattan, board the bus.

as soon as she came on looked directly at me then sat down in the seat nearest the door.

I froze there was no way that she could be human.

I shook Macy awake and she said "What, are we suppose to get off?"

I shook my head keeping my eyes on the old lady.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Macy snapped.

"Because of her" I answered pointing to the old lady.

Macy followed my finger and gasped "How did she get her?" she asked.

"From that portal" I answered pointing at the door.

Macy slapped me "This is no time to be a dork, we could be in danger"

I nodded thinking that the joke would have been a great success if it had been under other circumstances.

"We should warn the other two" Macy said.

I nodded "Good idea."

Macy sat there staring at me for little while, which I have no idea why then gave a heavy sigh and stormed off to the others.

"What?" I said confused.

"Please be seated we're about to take off" the driver called out.

Macy came back and sat down "Okay I told them" she said.

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"Very well, I think" Macy said look over her shoulder at them.

I looked back to and saw Malcolm sharpening his daggers, I didn't see Sarah so I guess she was hiding.

"Tell Malcolm to stop that before someone sees him" I told Macy.

"Fine!" Macy said "I'll be your little messenger girl" she stormed off and slapped Malcolm upside the head, he quickly put his daggers away.

She came back and sat down "Happy?" she asked "or would you like me to slap that old lady?"

"Um no" I answered not sure what she was so angry about.

she sighed "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, wait for the next stop so we can ask her what she wants"

"And what if she wants to kill us?"

"We kill her first"

"Sounds like fun" she said with a wide fake smile.

We rode the rest of the way to Cincinnati in silence, not daring to fall asleep or take our eyes off the old lady.

We finely arrived at Cincinnati bus station and everybody got off, well everyone except the old lady she remained in her seat.

"What do we do now?" Sarah said coming up behind me "She doesn't look like she's got any intention of letting us off"

"We'll fight our way off if we have to" I told her.

She groaned "I was afraid you'd say that."

Soon everyone was off except the us, the old lady, and the driver.

"Ma'am you need to get off" the driver said "And you kids too!" He added looking back at us.

The old lady rose and said to him in a voice that would of scared king Kong, "I'm not going anywhere."

The driver gave her a look and said "You can catch the next bus that leaves in an hour"

She growled and grabbed the driver by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the window, "I'm not leaving!" she hissed.

I grabbed the boomerang out of my belt and tossed it towards the back of the bus, then I went towards the old lady and said "Leave him alone and fight me!" out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah catch my sword.

The old lady dropped him like a sack of potatoes and turned to me and growled.

"Very well!" she hissed, then something happened she started to change her teeth grew long like fangs her finger nails into claws, her eyes turned red and deadly looking, her ears became big and pointy, a wreath of snakes grew on her head and leather bat wings appeared on her back.

"It's a Fury!" Macy cried.

"That's right Daughter of Poseidon!" The fury snarled at her.

"What do you want with us?" Malcolm asked pulling his daggers out of his belt.

"To kill you!" she answered him.

"Duh!" I said, "But what for?"

"To stop you from reaching the underworld!"

"Ah, that's so sweet of you!" Malcolm said coming closer.

The fury noticed him step closer and she growled.

"Is Hades try to kill us?" Macy asked "Is he the one that sent you?"

"What do you think daughter of Poseidon?" she asked

"Um yes?"

The fury just growled and turned back to me "So do I kill you first?"

"If you can" I said giving her my most toughest look, but I was screaming inside and I had to keep from my knees knocking together.

The fury seemed to sense my fear and said "You're scared to death of me"

"Not half as much as I am of your ego"

She gave me a questioning look and then flapped her wings and came straight at me.

I snapped my fingers and yelled "Now Sarah!"

She quickly tossed me my sword and I caught it and swung at the fury that was inches away from me.

She instantly burst into a cloud of dust but not before I saw the surprised look on her face.

"Phew" I said collapsing into a chair, I nodded at Sarah "Thanks"

she smiled and then looked down at the floor.

"That was awesome, dude" Malcolm said slapping me on the arm "You're the man!"

I smiled at him and asked "You already to trade buses?"

Macy shook her head "I don't know about you but I don't want to see another bus as long as I live."

"Then how are we going to reach the underworld?" I asked.

she smiled "I've got a plan"

"What plan?" I asked getting up.

She smiled "You'll see!" she climbed out of the bus and yelled "Come on!"

Malcolm grinned and said "I'm game, whatever it is bound to be better then this bus."

I looked at Sarah and she nodded.

I sighed and followed Macy, Hoping her plan didn't involve us getting killed or fighting another fury.


	4. Chapter 4: Two bags and a Taxi

Chapter Four: Two bags and a taxi.

"No way their crazy!" I protested.

"It's the fastest way to the underworld." Macy told me.

I groaned and climbed in the taxi. An old lady with one eye stared at me from the middle seat, that was just a little to creepy for me, but before I could get out everyone else got in the taxi and I was stuck in the middle.

"Ready to go?" one of the Gray sisters asked.

"Step on it!" Macy told her.

"First I get the eye!" the driver said.

"No I've only had it for an hour!" the one in the middle seat snapped.

"No it's my turn!" the one in shot gun yelled before the started hitting each other and called each other names.

"Hey!" I yelled after a few moments.

They all stopped and looked at me, well only one of them really looked at me.

"I would prefer if the driver got the eye." I told them.

"That makes since." One said.

"Maybe we should listen to him." said the second.

"Cookies!" Offered the third.

"Cookies!" Malcolm said rubbing his stomach.

"Can we go now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Yeah sure." the driver said taking the eye out of the middle ones socket.

"Thank you." Sarah said sighing.

We rode around grabbing hold of things and praying to every god we knew that we would make it out of this taxi alive.

We finely stopped but it wasn't LA.

"Why are we stopping?" Macy asked.

"Someone wants to see you." said the driver.

The one in the middle laughed "Your in trouble now!"

"I love Brownies too!" The third added.

The door on the right swung open and there stood an old lady.

She gave us a smile worthy of the Grinch. "Hello demigods please exit the vehicle."

"No thank you!" Malcolm said turning her request down.

The old lady hissed.

"Okay maybe we could stretch our legs for a bit." he got out and Sarah, Macy and I followed suit. As well did the gray sisters who began fighting over the eye, till one pushed it out of the others hand. It rolled right to one of the old lady's. she bent over and picked it up. Blew on it and tossed it to one of the gray sisters. Then the other old lady tossed a small bag to the same gray sister. She jingled it and laughed. "Were rich!" she announced.

"Now we can by a new taxi." said one of the others.

"I like them too but they get stuck in my teeth." said the last.

"Get out of here and by her something sweet to eat!" one of the old bags told the grey sisters.

They obeyed and got in the taxi and drove off on the left side of the lane.

The old bag on the left cracked her knuckles and gave as a sneer.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"To make you pay!" the one on the right answered.

"I'm guessing the old bag on the bus was your sister." Malcolm said.

"Your smart."

"Thanks!"

"Oh yeah well we'll make you pay for paying off the gray sisters just so you can make us…Uh pay!" Sarah scoffed at them.

"That was weak." Malcolm said.

Sarah stumped her foot "I know, I'm no good under pressure." she wined.

"Shut up!" The fury on the right yelled. "No talking when were about to kill you!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Malcolm commented.

The old bag growled and changed into her fury form, her sister did the same.

"You will never reach the underworld!" she screeched.

I tossed my boomerang and they watched it go.

"What was that?" the fury on the left asked.

The right one shrugged "Lets just get this done and over with so we can get some sleep."

"Oh are you in such a bad mood because your tired?" Malcolm asked.

The fury on the right snarled and lunged at him. Malcolm quickly pulled out his daggers from his belt and jumped out of the way.

The second fury lunged at Macy and I. I catched my sword and swung it at her.

She jumped back and yelped in surprise.

Macy signaled Sarah to go help Malcolm and then pulled out her own sword.

"You want to taste Hightide?" she asked.

The fury snarled and her claws grew longer like several blades.

The she attacked us and we Both deflect her claws.

I never knew how fast they were. I signaled Macy to go around her.

She nodded and circled the fury.

The fury just turned where she was facing towards the others then she lunged at me with her right hand and at Macy with her left.

I was so surprised that the fury was able to fling my sword out of my hand and send it flying. She kicked me in the chest and I fell.

Macy sword was taken from her hand and she too is kicked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malcolm and Sarah stab their fury at the same time and she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Our fury laughed and turned into her old bag form.

"So much for heroes!" she said.

I grinned "Oh we're heroes alright." I jumped up catched my boomerang and knocked her upside the head with it. She crumpled and Macy stepped on her swords handle which pushed the blade up so the fury fell right on top of it.

I helped Macy to her feet and smiled. "Um, you have fury dust on you."

"It's a good look for her." Malcolm commented.

"No it's not!" Sarah said smacking Malcolm on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"The poor dear needs a makeover!" Sarah added.

"No way!" Macy said hiding behind me.

"We don't have time for that." I told Sarah. "We now need to figure out another way to get to the underworld."

Sarah pouted "Fine!"

"We could always steal a car!" Malcolm suggested.

"No stealing!" Macy told him.

"Commandeer?"

"No!"

"Drat it!"

We racked our brains, but are Interrupted by a voice behind us. The voice was probably the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Need a ride?" The beautiful voice asked.

I quickly turn around and my mouth drops open.

"Wow!" Malcolm exclaims beside me.

"Mom!" Sarah said grinning.

(I'll post the next chapter soon. So stay tuned for Chapter five: Malcolm Falls in Love.)


End file.
